Mickey Mouse 4
Mickey Mouse 4 is a Walt Disney Animation Studios film was released in regular 3D, IMAX 3D, and RealD Digital 3D. It was released on November 14th, 2031, the plot involves Mickey and his friends going to Fort Bliss, Texas to see Mickey's dad who is in the U.S. Army but along the way Peg Leg Pete try's to wreak havoc on the whole gang for getting him back in jail the last two times. The movie was executive produced by John Lasseter, the movie was written and directed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The score was done by Michael Giacchino. It has a 97% "fresh" on RottenTomatoes.com and IMDB with the critics saying it is the best out of the entire movies. The movie performed well at the box office with 1,045,000,000 dollars worldwide in theaters. Plot The movie starts with the gang on a flight to Fort Bliss, Texas to see Mickey's father who is almost on his way to Afghanistan. Mickey and Minnie hope this time that the gang has the perfect trip instead of having any possible incidents. But on the way, Peg Leg Pete is broken out of jail for kidnapping twice in the first two films. But when they get there, Staff Sergeant Michael Mouse is waiting for them and greets Mickey and his friends especially, his girlfriend Minnie who Mickey has talked with him a lot about while skyping or whatever, when they get there Mickey and his friends find that the place is a paradise for soldiers. They get treated the same way drill sergeants treat them, but they get better food, they also get awesome barracks. They also find out that they are getting kidnapped by Peg Leg Pete so they can tell him where they find out where SSGT. Mouse is because believe it or not, they were once friends before Mickey was born. But they had a falling out and now hate each other. But then when SSGT. Mouse gets himself kidnapped, Mickey and Donald and Goofy and the gang try to find out where he is and eventually find out, but Minnie gets kidnapped by Peg Leg Pete so the rest of the gang is out to find them and they eventually make it to Peg Leg Pete's hideout and a fight ensues, Pete again is dominant due to his size but he gets distracted by Goofy by being the lovable oaf he is, and they eventually get him and Pete is ready to be defeated and eventually is deported to Alcatraz which believe it or not, got reopened due to too many crimes in California. The movie ends with Mickey and Minnie kissing and the same for Donald and Daisy. The credits say that this movie is dedicated to Walt since he made Mickey the well known character he is. Production The production starts when the directors and writers of the last three Mickey films decided to return to the world to the first film, a heartwarming story that is charming and heartfelt. Then production was delayed due to the directors almost quitting production, but with a little convincing from Disney CEO Bob Iger, they decided to return to production. The movie mixed traditional animation and Adobe Flash CGI. Then, they decided to return with the villain from the first two films, Peg Leg Pete but for Jim Cummings, he decided to not do the film, but again with a little convincing from Bob Iger, he decided to do the project. Marketing Disney made a meet and greet with all the characters from the film. The first trailer was released with The Avengers 3: Return of Electro and Cartoon All Stars to the rescue: the movie.